Media content can consist of various forms of media and the contents that make up the different forms of media. For example, a film, video, movie or motion picture can comprise a series of still or moving images that are rapidly put together and projected onto/from a display. The video is produced by recording photographic images with cameras, or by creating images using animation techniques or visual effects. The process of filmmaking has developed into an art form and a large industry, which continues to provide entertainment to masses of people, especially during times of war or calamity.
Typical television or video programming provides a set programming schedule combining pre-set programming that is sequentially broadcast to a user via a particular channel. The user establishes what television programming, channel and the corresponding times that the programs are being broadcasted. The user is then able to select from among a set number of broadcast channels, programming and/or times for the video. As a result, the user relies on the taste of the broadcasting studio to provide interesting content, at available times and on available channels for viewing. If the content is not suitable, another broadcast channel is selected or the user can opt to find different television entertainment, such as a movie rental, paid programming, online streaming, and/or rely upon recording devices to store the video on a particular channel for later viewing. The above trends or deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.